


out in the woods

by badcompany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcompany/pseuds/badcompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you shouldn’t be out here, it’s not safe,” she says, ever the practical one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out in the woods

full moons don’t feel right. it’s hard to explain the feeling you get when the moon is hanging bright and shining in the night sky. there’s an itch under your skin, a steady hum of _something_ , a hint of wild that goes down to your bones.

you can’t sleep, you can’t sit still. you feel suffocated in your room, your house, anywhere inside. you don’t think when you slip outside, you just go because you can’t breathe with four walls surrounding you. the moon shines down on you and you finally feel _right_.

(it’s a something you haven’t felt in months.

it’s a feeling you had forgotten even existed.)

the woods are deep and dark and scary. you should be afraid of them, after everything that’s happened, but the thought of being afraid of anything makes you laugh now. you walk through the woods like you own them. you walk like the queen that you are, proud and at ease with everything and without fear. the moon shines down on you and you finally feel perfect again.

there are wild beasties running through the forest now, or maybe they’re all locked up safe and sound in some warehouse or burnt out shell. it doesn’t matter where they are because, if you stop and close your eyes and breathe, you think you can almost feel them. it’s a ghost of a feeling really and it makes something deep inside you crave more.

you walk through the woods and the ground is warm and solid under your feet. each step is sure, each breathe is renewing. the moon shines down on you and the world feels like it’s yours (that’s because _it is_ ).

you lie down in the middle of a clearing and wait. your eyes never leave the moon and you count to yourself, tell yourself to be patient, wait and see who cracks first.

you don’t hear anything but you know the moment she’s given in. you grin up at the moon and she lies down next to you. you don’t look at her, can feel her watching you, and you keep smiling. one of you hands reaches out and your fingers twine together and she squeezes your hand tight.

“you shouldn’t be out here, it’s not safe,” she says, ever the practical one.

there’s a lot you could say to her, could ask her how chasing down beasties has been going, could tell her that you only feel safe in the woods, could say nothing.

“that’s why i bring you along,” is what you do say and you know she’s frowning.

“lydia,” she says with only the slightest bit of disapproval.

“allison,” you say and her name’s like a prayer on your lips. you look at her then, with a soft smile on your lips and the moon shining in your eyes.

the allison you see isn’t the allison you first met months ago, won’t ever be that allison again. it’s fine because you’re not the same lydia, will never go back to being that lydia either. you’re both different, both weighed down with your own battles.

you used to be so angry with her, for lying and hiding the truth and not being there when you the world was crumbling around you and you needed her. you used to be furious and spiteful and you had hated her for a while. you had been cold and unwavering in the face of her pleas and explanations. you had asked her to tell you everything and she had. when she finished, you had left her and hadn’t talked to her for three weeks and it felt like an entire lifetime but it was necessary. when that month’s full moon lit up the night sky, you walked through the woods and she followed you. you knew she was there and it made you smile and laugh for the first time in months. you waited for her to catch you and when she did, your fingers slipped into hers and you had walked until the sun broke through the sky and set everything on fire.

you look at her now and you really see her, just like she really sees you. she’s always going to be there for you now and you relish that fact.

“i’m not afraid of anything,” you say and it sounds easy. she looks at you, searches your face like she’s trying to figure out an answer to some unasked question.

“you should be,” she finally says and she looks away from you then, eyes going up to the moon, “the world’s an awful place.”

you laugh at that because you know exactly how shitty the world can be. “i’m not afraid of anything,” you repeat, voice getting stronger. “the world is mine and i’m going to do whatever i want.”

it comes out like a challenge and her eyes are back on you. “no one will ever be able to stop you.” she tells you and you grin.

“not anymore,” you say and almost wish you hadn’t because there’s sadness creeping into her eyes now. you hate it but you’re not going to lie about this, not going to feel shame for never wanting to be controlled and ruled ever again.

“never again,” she agrees, voice quiet and broken and guilty.

you hate that voice.

you sigh quietly because you know what’s going to happen next. you go back to watching the moon and counting because math and numbers have never failed you. you reach seventy three when,

“i’m sorry.”

it’s not the first time she’s apologized and it probably won’t be the last. you’re sick of the words because so many people have said them to you and they’re starting to lose all value.

you finish counting to one hundred before you look at her. she looks like she’s about to cry and you won’t have that, not when the world has finally started to feel right again.

you lean over and kiss her then, quick and chaste. it’s something you’ve been thinking about doing for a while now. ”none of that, allison,” you scold, “we’re all done crying.”

she stares at you with wide eyes and faintly pink cheeks. you start to worry that you’ve broken her when she nods. “okay,” she keeps nodding, “okay.” she smiles now and you smile back.

when she kisses you, everything feels right and the world is yours again.

(“when i rule the world, will you rule it with me?”

“of course. someone’s gotta look out for you.”)


End file.
